The Adventures That Await
by fatcheeseroll
Summary: His entire life, John has been harassed for his love of video games, but one day, his life gets turned upside down.
1. Intro

"Your brain is getting roasted!" _Oh no... Not this again._ John was tired of his family judging him. He played video games. Okay, lots of video games. Even to the point of missing school. He was bullied, harassed and put down by everyone who knew him. He was tired of it. His only friend was a boy named Kyle. He died in a car accident when they were young. This didn't help John. He had relived this moment in his mind for years and years, but it never went away. In fact, he barely knew Kyle. He had just been the only one to be kind to John.

That night, John dreamt of everything that had happened to him in his life and dreamt of what he wanted in life, adventure and fun. The next day, as he was walking to a store to pick up a new game released, he saw a sign that read: "Splatoon! Buy today!" John rolled his eyes. _How creative..._ He thought. He decided to buy it anyway. He turned on his Wii U, and started to play. It was boring at first, but eventually, he started to enjoy it. At the point where he had spent hours on it, he got tired, his family was on vacation, so he was alone. He jumped in bed, pulled his blankets in, and slept, dreaming of all the fun he had.

But what he didn't know was, he was in for a huge surprise, one that even he had not expected.

This is the beginning, so it's short, of course. I will work on the rest later, peace.


	2. A new world

When John woke up, he quickly ran outside, to go swimming. This was the only thing he did aside from eating, sWhleeping, and playing video games. "Catch me now, suckers," John muttered. He ran to a lake in a forest he had found the week before and plunged himself in. It was relaxing, cool, and frankly, it was peaceful. He had never had a feeling of peace outside of video games, but this was so calm...So nice.

He got out and dived in, unaware of what was going to happen. When he got out, he rested his head above the water, so he could breathe, but kept the rest of his body in, so he could have that feeling with him. He was startled by a terrified screech, "Oh my gosh! Call for help, now!" John looked up, he saw a humanoid with tentacle hair and 3 razor sharp teeth. _Oh no...why now..._ John had realized, he was hearing an inkling.

John sank into the water, or at least he tried, he was pulled by a hand and was dragged out on the grass. He was so tired from the swimming, that he could not move, only deeply breathe. The voice sounded again, "Are you oka...WHAT IS THAT!?" He looked up, and saw a large group of inklings surrounding him, questioning his appearance. "An octarian maybe?" "No, he looks like a male, you know male octarians can't go into kid form! Finally, John gained his energy back. He screamed. "Who are YOU!? Whatever, I'm out of here!" Before he could get up, he felt a pain in his arm, he looked up and saw a crab looking creature standing near him, then his vision went blank.

(Inkopolis POV)

"Sorry for the lack of an intro," Callie stated, "But we got BREAKING news!" Marie finished her sentence. "A creature in a humanoid form has been found, Sheldon is looking into this along with a group of professors in biology." Callie finished. "Inkcredible!" Marie sputtered out. "Sorry for the interruption, but until next time," Callie started, "Stay fresh!" Callie and Marie both said at once.

(John's POV)

John woke up to a lab, with wires and tubes hooking to a large scary looking machine. He was clothed where he was not clothed before. The crab thing looked at him. "So, you're awake now, also now, are the questions, who are you and WHAT are you?" "I..I'm John and I'm a human..." John stuttered. "Ha! What an octarian would say! Bring in the E-liter 3! John was confused yet paralyzed with fear, he had not expected this to happen.


	3. NOTE

Just a note, I will be posting in short burst, not long waited chapters, sorry that is my style, but I will try to post every day. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say sorry for not updating this story. I have had SO much school work, and family issues at the same time. I hope you guys can forgive me for my ignorance :( I am doing homework, so next chapter comes out today!

-fatcheeseroll


	5. Better than they thought

At this point, John was scared out of his wits. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. Then, it finally hit him. Ink. Not bullets. He would be fine. He let out a smirk and laughed. "You guys sure are idiots thinking you can hurt me!" He teased. The group was furious. "You little...!" One of the members yelled, lunging forward at him. He was pulled back by another member. "Calm down, he will soon enough..." He left off something, like he was...almost afraid. John smiled even more. He didn't know what they were thinking, but he knew that he had the upper hand, as their knowledge about his species was practically nothing.

Eventually, they came out with a rifle looking item. **So this is this "eliter" thing...interesting...** John thought to himself about the many outcomes that were possible to escape without making a scene. Nothing really came to mind. He was public news, so he was basically history. A harsh voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, you! I am giving you one more chance to admit your defeat and go to jail peacefully! "Jail?" John sputtered out, as if he were mocking them. "Ooooh, you are going to pay you...you insolent child!" The man angrily retorted. The group held the piece of metal that was shaped like a weapon and aimed it at him. "You had your chance, goodbye freak! FIRE!" Something hit John and he closed his eyes, awaiting the outcome.

John opened his eyes. He felt some sort of...liquid on him. (Authors note, please no comments on the innuendo(s) :P ) he looked at his shirt. It was no longer black and white, it was orange. He was not happy. His faced turned red and he started to growl. "You...you...IDIOTS! That was my favorite shirt!" They stared at him in astonishment. "You...you're not a kid...you're a...a...a monster! Run and quarantine guys! Quick!" John looked at the group. He looked at himself. He smiled.

( **This part will be longer for you guys :)** )

He looked at the chains. They were broken from the blast. He got up, and ran to the door, banging on it. "RUN! RUN FOOLS!" John yelled at them, smiling the most he had ever smiled in his life. He kicked the door down, and jumped on the nearest being. He punched that being until some sort of squiddy blood came out of nose and mouth, having knocked out that one, he moved on, **one at a time John, one at s time...**

Hope you all enjoyed that longer part, I had to babysit ( :/ ) apparently but I am glad a had extra time to make this, next part should hopefully be up tomorrow!

-fatcheeseroll


End file.
